Harry Potter
by Animie Writter
Summary: This story is about what if Sirius never met Lily, and James potter. And never had harry potter but someone else did read story to find out.


Chapter One

Help From a Death Eater

You might ask why i'm dangling upside down from a two hundred story bridge. Finally I apparated to HoneyDukes where I saw a man just beating the crap out of a man then

" _Avada Ka-"_

" _Expelliarmus!"_ His wand flew out of his hand a right into my own

" _Accio Wand!"_ I celebrated to quickly he took the wand back and I said

" _Stupefy!_ "

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ " The two clashes of light smash each other and blind me in the end I over power him and he is sent flying. Five seconds later about four death eaters find themselves attacking a small Hogwarts dropout they all shot stunning spells at me and I a small Dropout shot three killing curses and hit two of them. Seeing my power they fled I took one of the dead bodies and made a Horcrux out of a dragon, my pet dragon. When the Aurors heard about this they had a complete outrage. They came on dragons and horses as they chased a kid riding a broomstick shooting stunning shots at the Aurors

"BOOM ONE DOWN" I swerved down and around and shot Crucio and hit one down

"HA GO DOWN BOIIII!" as I said that a curse went past my face and hit a sign. Then a perfect moment I apparated to Cedric's Place. He was in his room so I walked in and showed him the new horcrux

"He- Whats that" Pointing at the sphere object in my hand

"A horcrux. I'm selling it to the Dark Lord for one thousand Galleons. And-" I couldn't finish my sentence and a Crower came in and stole the marauders map and took my Firebolt. But before he could leave I hit him with the good ol'.

" _Stupefy!_ "

With a single flick of my wand he fell of the broom and then he pulled out his wand and said.

" _Crucio!_ " He hit Cedric and he screamed in pain.

" _Incendio!_ " The house went up in flames as We managed to escape.

Limping Cedric said "YOU DESTROYED MY HOME!"

"At least I saved your dumb a-" then Albus and Bellatrix came and Bellatrix says.

"Hello darlings."

"We are not _Darlings_ an-"

"Of course your not Ceddy"

"And don't call me that"

"Well now the-" In a heartbeat we are surrounded by Hogwarts students.

"Well well well here are some dropouts and there stu-"

" _STUPEFY!"_ Yelled Bellatrix

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

"My wand! Accio Wand" and her wand flew right back. Then I walked up

" _Reducto!_ "

" _Sectumsempra!_ " both spells are deadly in combat where only one can win.

"WIN THIS SIRIUS!"

"I'M POINTING MY WAND AS HARD A POSSIBLE!" the beam of light hits the opponent and he is sent flying away with a sharp pain.

" _Incendio!_ " I sent fire everywhere and apparated with everyone else as we fled to Malfoy Manor we were encountered by The Dark Lord himself

"My children a great war has started Hogwarts vs Voldemort's Army our first attack will be on The HoneyDukes village. Greyhound will lead twenty of you into the field of battle.

Bellatrix,Sirius,Albus, and Cedric what did you learn about Honeydukes?"

"Lord, We found in total sixteen Aurors Guarding the main gate but there is a place where you can get through by apparition. Voldemo - Lord"

"Well done Bella" He gives her a cold weird hug, but she seemed to enjoy the little time with her father. "The attack Will be held tomorrow."

Chapter Two

The Attack On HoneyDukes

I woke up to smell that Bella was cooking.

"Hey Sirius today we will eat biscuits and sausages and we will drink pumpkin juice!"

I tried to say something but it came out as.

"Meh" as I put on black robes I took my wand and practiced. Just as I was practicing my mind put me into Albus's mind. He was fighting off three Hogwart students. So I grabbed my Firebolt took some food and

"Up!" I left when I arrived there Albus was beaten up and the kids looked up at me. One of them had the nerve to say

"His boyfriend came didn't he?"

" _Sectumsempra!_ "

" _Stupefy!_ " Again the two light flashes hit each other but then he pushed my spell out of his way and said 'Accio Nimbus 2000' and they zoomed of. I ran to Albus and apparated to home.

"Well what do we have here Al and Sirius."

"Bella I swe-"

"What will the Dark Lord say about fighting Hogwart students hmm?"

"Bella-"

"Trix, Bellatrix"

"Your not Bella" I pulled up her arm and saw no mark then she pulled her wand.

" _Avada Kadevra!_ "

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

"MY WAND!"

"HAAA" A silver shot went out of my wand and hit her arm. And slashes appeared on her arm.

"OWWW! Accio Broomstick! Buh Bye!" with a bleeding arm she left.

"BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU" I screamed with a worried thought

"MMMMM MMMMMMM HMMMM" I opened a closet and there she was in her nightgown.

When I took of her gag she said

"That bitch took my clothes!"

"At least your not dead"

"But we should report to Malfoy Manor Voldemort will be there soon.

It's 11:55 lets leave at 12:00"

"I will go get Albus and Cedric" We arrived at 12:15 and when everyone was there VOldemort made an announcement.

"My people today we will advance on honeydukes and soon attack Hogwarts. Druella Black will lead twenty fifth years to the battle."

"My lord it is time" seconds later we will be killing Aurors and Battling to start a war. When we got through the honeydukes barrier Voldemort shouted a curse and dementors were everywhere.

" _AVADA KADEVRA!_ " Voldemort screamed at the defenseless mayor.

THUNK he dropped dead as. Aurors were sent to the battle we defeated them

" _Sectumsempra!_ "

"AHHHHHH" a man drops dead as he bled out a battle being fought the first wave lasted three hours and only four death eaters died. Wave two included giants and more Aurors this time the battle lasted four hours at the end of the battle that was a secret from humanity. Bellatrix shot up the death mark. VOldemort himself said.

"I will apparate to the minister and kill him and make a sixth Horcrux" and with that he is gone.

"Mom I'm going to"

"Leave your father do it" but it was to late "Damnit shes gonna get herself killed."

Four minutes later we see the death mark and Bella comes back with VOldemort in her hands

"MOM! It's voldemort one second were fight Aurors the second second The minister is killed and the third he's dead. After this day we found Bella's mom always in her books three months later she said

" _Vectommarensalatombagedola_ " green sparks fly around Voldemort's body

"Kadevra Avada!"

"Gasph, Druella Ella come on please listen no no please come back…

... You know what I'll avenge you I will kill those Damn Students I will kill The ministry and we will attack the Hogwarts school full on all our three thousand Death Eaters will fight and I will use my full power." It took four days to prep It is time.

Chapter three

Massacre Of Hogwarts

(Part One)

ROAR! The ogres and dragons ran or flew towards the Castle as the people inside were running like headless chickens running away from the very angry Voldemort.

AVADA KEDAVRA screams of shock went through the school as they managed to fight back screams of Reducto and sectumsempra ran through the school Then I saw them Harry Black, Hermione Malfoy, and Ron Pauley. They come to the rescue and fight the death eaters.

"OVER HERE BOY WHO WILL DIE! _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

" _Expelliarmus!_ " KSHH! The two beams of light broke off and I kept on shooting

Avada Kedavra

"Now my new spell Dead I'm still working on the name." I pointed at Ron and said

"DEAD!" and then Neville Ran up and eats the spell absorbing it five seconds later exploding into light.

"NEVILLE!" Hermione shoots a stunning spell "FU*K YOU! DIFFINDO!"

"ACK! You bastard AVADA KEDAVRA"

"HERMIONE! LISTEN UP YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND-"

"Stand Down boy."

"YOU KILL MY FRIEND!"

"All for the greater good"

"AND YOUR FINE _REDUCTO!_ " I simply ducked and hit him with Stupefy. We had to take him to the lord.

"YOU! YOU YOU KILLER" I look over my shoulder to see Cho Weasley "sectumsempra!" I simply flick it away and say

"Samprareducto!" and her wand snaps " and now Zapra Maximum!" and electric wave goes through my wand and hits here square in the chest ZAP ZAP ZAP her screams of pain is good to hear. " _CRUCIO!_ "

"AHHHHH AHHHH!"

" CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO!"

"AHHH AHHH *Gasph*" and then she drops dead I turn around to see who killed my toy; and I see Voldemort

"My Lord I have Harry Black"

"Good Good nice job" and he gave me an awkward pat on my back.

"AVADA KADAV-"

"STUPEFY!" I turned around and saw a plump women standing behind us.

Molly Weasley

"HA! HA! HA!" she punctuated every 'HA!' with a spell.

" _Sectumsempra!_ "

"AHHHH!" now bleeding "CRUCIO! STUPEFY! _PETRIFICUS_ _TOTALUS!"_

"AUGHH!"

"BELLA!"

"REDUCTO!" I hit her so hard she flew backwards and finished her of with

"AVADA KADEVRA! Damn I missed oh well. _Finite!_ " the counter curse worked and Bellatrix was back to normal

"Thanks Sirius. Wheres Cedric?"

"AHHHHHHGGGGHHH!"

"Oh-No that's Cedric!" We apparate over just to see that he was killed by Seamus Jarling.

"You bastard, INCENDIO"

"PROTEGO!"

"CRUCIO!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"SECTUS EXPERTUS"

"AUGH!"

" _Sectumsempra!_ " And there he drops dead. Not Seamus but Sirius.

Chapter Four

The Massacre of Hogwarts

(Part Two)

"SIRIUS NOO!" As Seamus Fled Bellatrix came to my Aid "S-sirius dont worry I can fix you" she said half crying.

"No Bellatrix come here I love you Bella and I always have. Fight Fight this war if not for you but for me." Tears streaming down both their faces Bellatrix gives him a Kiss and Leaves him to die in peace. With the next three hours people were dying every minute but Bellatrix wanted to avenge Sirius.

"APARATE" then she found him Seamus Jarling. "Oh wittle Jarling come here to

Die. CURCIO!"

"AHHHHH!"

"CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO!"

"AHHACK!"

"AVADA KADEVRA!"

"PROTEGO" as Bellatrix ducks it hits a wall and falls on Seamus.

"Any last words you wanna go visit your _dead_ friends right?"

"Yeah Avada-"

"AVADA KADEVRA!" there he was a dead Seamus Jarling but somehow


End file.
